


Out of the woods AU

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [7]
Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Heartbroken Bard, M/M, Taylor Swift song reference, Thorin discovers something, Understanding Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Bard leaves for London to let Thorin and Thranduil sort themselves out, and Thorin finally figures something out
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Out of the woods AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i'm late.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Also, i would like to warn yall that this tale is short.
> 
> Would also love to thank everyone who left me some kudos and comments. You are very much appreciated!

“What do you mean you booked a flight back to London?!”

Bard looked everywhere but at Thranduil as the platinum-blonde confronted him about the sudden news. He hadn’t meant to drop a bomb on Thranduil but there was no other way to tell him that they needed space between each other.

“Now hold on, Thran. I’m not the enemy here,” Bard replied, as the platinum-blonde glared back at him like he had kicked a dying kitten.

“I just think that we should spend time apart so you can heal better.”

Thranduil frowned at him, before yelling out, “Bullshit!” Then he stormed off into the living room where Thorin was waiting. Bard had invited him inside and Thranduil hadn’t been too happy about it, throwing a couple of cushions at them.

“So you’re leaving me with _him_?!”

“Yes. But it’s for a really good reason.” Bard stated, coming to stand behind the couch where Thorin was seated.

“WHAT?!” They both yelled, Thorin straightening up and Thranduil blinking a couple of times. “Come on, Bard, you know you can’t leave me alone with _him_ …” Thorin sort of whispered but Thranduil heard him, smacking him upside the head.

“HEY! OW! You see!” Thorin cried out, proving a point.

Bard sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You both need to talk and it’s none of my business, really.”

Thranduil frowned at him and crossed his arms across his chest. “Yeah well I don’t want to hear what he has to say.” He nodded his head towards Thorin and the actor moved further away from him.

“And you have every right not to want to hear what he has to say,” Bard replied, “but, he owes you an explanation and you need closure to recover.” He looked between the both of them. “You were both once crazy about each other, and you both once promised the other that you would always be there for the other no matter what. So talk about it, no matter how angry and resentful you are. Talk to each other and find a common ground that’ll work for the both of you and the people who mean most to you,” He looked down, “because everyone who cares about you hates seeing you like this… I know I do.” He admitted and a heavy silence hung over them for a moment before he began moving.

“Bard?” Thranduil was the first to speak as he followed after him. “Bard, wait, please. Please, you don’t have to leave for London. I need you here, please.” The platinum-blonde begged, looking into the actor’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Thran. But, this is exactly what you need; me gone so you can think and act rationally.” He moved them further into the hallway so Thorin couldn’t hear.

“Is this about the kiss? Bard, I’m sorry, I didn’t know tha—”

“Yeah it’s about the kiss,” Bard cut him off quickly. “And giving you space and time and a choice.”

Thranduil frowned at him as he asked, “A choice? What choice?”

“To do as you please for the way forward. Thran,” he paused as he finally looked to the platinum-blonde, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I love you. I’ve always loved you and I’ll definitely die still loving you straight into the afterlife if it even exists.” Thranduil blinked a couple of tears away. “But I can’t be with you… not right now because it would be unfair to the both of us to just jump into it,” Bard continued.

“This is why I have to leave. This is why you need to sort yourself out without me interfering.” He let Thranduil go and took a moment to breath.

“I’ll always be here when you need me but right now, you just want me here because you’re afraid of being alone. That’s not a bad thing though, okay?” The corner of his lips turned up. “It’s going to be okay, yeah?”

Thranduil nodded, his tears rolling down freely. “Yeah,” he kept repeating, “Yeah I’ll be okay.” And the more he said it, the more he believed it, because only Bard could evoke such feelings from him despite Thorin being the one he loved all these years. Only his friend Bard could assure him that things will be alright, and ninety percent of the time, he was always right.

“Come here,” Bard whispered, pulling him in for a hug. “Everything will be alright soon. And I’ll be waiting no matter how long it takes. So, take your time, yeah? Everything has its time and I’ll wait… I’ll always wait.” He whimpered, as the tears built up around his eyes.

“God, I love you so much, Thran. I love you so, so much.” He pulled away a little so he could kiss the platinum-blonde’s forehead. “Goodbye Thran.”

And just like that he ripped himself away from Thranduil, grabbed his bag and he was out the door like some dramatic movie scene, refusing to look back until he was in his rented car and off to the airport.

Thranduil stood frozen in his hallway.

This was not the first time Bard confessed his love to him. But the way he said it this time made it all the more painful for him because everything Bard said was true.

He had to sort himself out, find a way to recover and maybe, just maybe, consider thinking about being in a relationship again. He stood there, replaying Bard’s every word since the Thorin saga. His anger may be justified, but it was affecting everyone else around them. He was pushing away friends and family this whole time, blindly shutting them out and treating them like outsiders when it was their love and support he needed the most.

All this time he was wasting energy. All this time, he thought he was moving forward, but he was still lost in the woods.

“Uh—Thranduil?” Thorin found him standing there looking like the world had ended. “You okay?”

He finally blinked and looked to his ex, the man he once loved so dearly yet somehow, they ended up here and he was actually okay with that. “No,” he shook his head as he replied. “No, I’m not okay, but I will be.”

Thorin slowly backed away, fearing that the platinum-blonde might throw another solid item at him, but then the strangest thing happened, Thranduil smiled.

“Uh—Thranduil?”

Thorin looked at him for a long moment, bewildered. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on since Bard walked out the door, but whatever it was, it was really scaring him because Thranduil was giving him a genuine smile. The very same smile he had evoked countless of times during their happy years. It was unnerving to see it once again at such a time, so he kept backing off into the living room, hoping to his Creator to protect him from whatever bad thing that was to come.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Thranduil seriously said instead as he moved to sit on one of the sofas, ignoring Thorin’s weary look, as he added, “So let’s talk.”

And Thorin should have walked away deciding to let a few days pass before returning when Thranduil was calm to talk, but strangely enough, he sat down, sensing the sudden shift in the air that wasn’t scream murder. He knew that something had happened between the platinum-blonde and Bard, something had changed, but he didn’t make light of his drawn-up conclusion.

So he did what he came for, he talked with Thranduil and surprisingly, it was a civil conversation that didn’t involve him dodging solid objects.

And the whole time at the back of his mind, he wondered just what had transpired between the platinum-blonde and Bard in the hallway. Could it be that same thing he had seen during the ‘Wildest Dreams’ movie premier? When Thranduil left shortly after Bard did during the kiss scene?

Could it be? Because Bard had sort of hinted that he might be in love with the platinum-blonde when he held Thorin over the fountain outside.

He cocked his head to the side as he spoke, studying the platinum-blonde with more intensity as he cut himself off halfway through his explanation as a series of images flashed through his mind, making him realise something.

“Oh, my God…”

He bolted into a standing position as it all made perfect sense to him; Bard leaving the movie premier during the kiss scene, Bard feeling sick shortly after kissing Thranduil so possessively, Bard almost losing his mind when he caught Thorin with Bilbo at the party and taking a knife between his shoulder and chest, Bard holding him over the fountain as he expressed his feelings and just a few moments ago, when Bard talked to Thranduil in the hallways before leaving without saying goodbye to Thorin.

It all made sense now; Bard is in love with Thranduil. He had always been in love with Thranduil and all of this just made it all the more awkward because it took a break-up to clear everything up and all of this was Thorin’s fault.

He looked over at a confused Thranduil and shook his head in disbelief as he sincerely and whole-heartedly said, “I’m sorry, Thranduil.”

Because Thranduil didn’t need to hear why Thorin fell out of love with him, but he did need to hear that what they had wasn’t meant to be. That perhaps all this time, the universe had conspired to bring all of them together in a mixture of hate and anger, just so something magical and lasting could be born.

He needed to hear, that he would be out of the woods soon, because Thorin now understood why he really fell out of love with the platinum-blonde; he was meant for Bilbo as Bard was meant for Thranduil.

Thranduil stood up and came around the coffee table, eyes shining with unshed tears, and before he knew it, the platinum-blonde hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Thorin,” he sobbed as Thorin hugged him back, feeling the tension and anger fade away.

“Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did yall think about it?
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
